


Kinks and stripes

by Iconoclast, Mail_Jem



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Balkan Boys, Boys In Love, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Consent Play, Cover Art, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Its just for fun, M/M, Master/Pet, Military Uniforms, Multiple Orgasms, One True Pairing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Racist Language, Rimming, Sex Toys, Switching, Uniform Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mail_Jem/pseuds/Mail_Jem
Summary: Mello's kind reminder that it's Valentine's Day and he pretends his very special gift from Matt, who forgot about this day like every year.





	Kinks and stripes

**Author's Note:**

> What they say is just for fun, they don't mean anything of it.  
> Nobody is a damn nazi here.

Matt was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, he was upgrading the hardware of his computer. The result of their researches about the Kira case requested space, the files were a lot, too many… Matt smoked cigarette after cigarette.

Mello had come home hours earlier and kissed his head. Then he let him do his stuff and disappeared in the sleeping area, strangely without saying anything. Matt didn't know how much time had passed, not that he cared much. He enjoyed when Mello gave him time off, when he wasn't needy, or nagging about something, mostly that Matt was lazy or that they haven't done enough to crack the Kira case. More, more, Mello’s ambition was too much sometimes… Matt loved Mello, but honestly, he could be a tyrant. However, he found himself craving for the blonde's touch, for his voice, for his skin on himself. He loved him so much, he thought it wasn't even possible. As if his loving thoughts were calling him, Mello's sensual voice called from the bed.

“Maaaaaatt!”

 _‘What does he want now?’_ Matt thought for himself and tried to ignore his boyfriend's call. He knew it would piss off Mello, but the acquired calm was hard to let go.

“Maaaattieeee!” Matt rolled his eyes. If Mello was a mythological being, he would have been a siren for sure. Calling with his melodic, seductive voice and then killing him of sex exhaustion. And he wouldn't even complain.

“Babey, I need your help.” Mello's desperate voice could mean only one thing, that he was horny.

“I'm coming, princess. Five mins.” Matt switched on the computer, he just needed to set up the whole software stuff. Mello could wait a moment. _‘Just a moment.’_ What Matt should have known after years of knowing the damn blonde, was that no, he could not wait a moment. But he couldn't always give in to Mello's will.

He heard a heavy thud next to him, turned briefly to the noise. Mello had thrown one of his boots. “Maaaaaatt.” Why did it sound as if he was moaning?

“I'm coming, Cinderella.” Matt frowned, and checked time on his mobile. He looked at the date, why did it seem so important? His birthday was two weeks ago and Mello's was in December. What was it then? _‘February 14… what the fuck…’_

Mello's moans were so very evident now, it was more than obvious that his mobster boyfriend had started without him. “Why in all goddamn fucked up world you don't have patience?” Matt muttered and extinguished the cigarette in the ashtray. Whatever that day was, it wouldn't be different to every other day with him. Sex, cuddle, sex, eating, sleep. But... he was damn wrong.

“What's up, Miško?” Matt walked over to their bed and as he saw what was going on there, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. Mello was laying there with spread legs, wearing a military cap and jacket, his über-sexy latex panties, his long legs clad in thigh-highs. _Fucking. Black. And. Red. Striped. Thigh-highs._ Matt swallowed nervously and bit his lower lip. His blonde was beautiful, as always. But this... this was the fucking concentration of all his favourite things in the world.

Mello smirked mischievously and fumbled with his hand in the panties. Was he…? Yeah, yeah he was. Mello was fucking himself.

“Don't tell me you forgot…” Mello bit provocatively his lower lip, his eyes telling him he was so needy for more.

“Forgot w-what?” Every drop of blood was already withdrawing from his body and travelling to his groin. It was not that Matt had a bad memory… he just wasn't good with dates, and he had other priorities to keep in mind. Like numbers. Or codes. Or that his boyfriend's favourite beer was Baltika 9.

“What day is today?” The blonde purred and shoved the black, huge glass dildo deep in his ass. Matt couldn't see it, but he knew it well. It was Mello’s favourite one. Mello was usually quiet during sex, but those soft little noises that escaped his throat... Matt found them so adorable, and too exciting.

“Wha… Wha… wh-” The redhead stuttered, and he felt his cock literally jumping up, his jeans were going to explode soon if he didn’t free it.

“Valentine's Day.” Mello moaned softly and looked amused at Matt's face. He fell in love with him over and over again, especially when Matt was like this, totally embarrassed and his face flushed red like his hair. Adorable. Mello was lucky, he had the cutest and most loving boyfriend ever… and also, he was kinky as hell.

“Of course not…” Matt had calmed down a little and took a better look at the blonde mobster.

Mello was wearing the jacket of his Wehrmacht uniform replica, and Matt noticed that his boyfriend was wearing one of _his_ striped shirts underneath the jacket... and why the hell was this so exciting? Matt's clothes weren't sexy but goddamn it, on Mello it was so fucking hot. ' _Dear God if you exist, why are you punishing me like this? Or blessing me…’_ Matt giggled for himself and Mello threw a pillow at him. He loved Matt's soft giggle, but he did his best to look that good, and it wasn't a stupid laugh the sound he wanted from Matt's lips.

“Uh-oh. Cinderella is a nazi.” The redhead crawled slowly onto the mattress until he was above Mello's legs. “And I'm a poor Jewish boy - ouch!”

Mello punched his chest. “ _Half_ Jewish.” He put one of his feet on Matt's chest and tried to push him away but Matt grabbed his thighs and pulled him closer.

“Whatever”.

Mello's hand slipped from his panties, and probably the dildo slipped out of his ass as well, because he huffed of annoyance. The redhead pushed the sex toy out of his way, and pinned Mello's hands next to his body, rubbing his cock trapped inside the jeans against Mello's latex clad groin. “Fucking Russian princess.” Matt giggled and Mello licked his jaw line.

“Half Russian.” He corrected him.

“Fucking Russian princess sounds better than fucking Croatian princess, or fucking half Russ-”

“Suka blyat, Matt. I got it.”

“Mmmh I love when you get angry. You get so nasty…” Matt smirked and licked Mello's nose. His boyfriend was a true princess, if not a queen. He wanted everything to go exactly his way, but unfortunately, Matt's favourite hobby was to ruin his plans.

“You ruined my mood.” Mello complained and glared at him.

“Nawww come on, princess…” Matt's hand traced slowly Mello's slender thigh and let the latex sock snap on his skin. Lovely. That sound was drugs for his ears. “Let me make up for it.”

“Well then…” Mello propped himself up on his elbows. “Adore me.”

Matt smirked funnily, starting to lift Mello's leg on his shoulder. Having Mello so open and shamelessly horny in front of him was a blessing. He was perfect, in every damn aspect, the soft skin so adorably smooth under Matt's lips. He kissed his whole leg, even if covered by the latex material. Then he raised until the hem of the sock, and slowly slipped his tongue under it. He could feel Mello's soft flinch, his body so ready for him. He took hold on Mello's striped sock carefully with his teeth, and quickly made it snap on Mello's wet skin. Hypnotized about how Mello's reaction was clearly readable in his ice blue eyes, impatient, needy of Matt's next move. But obviously, Mello was Mello, and he couldn't just say what he really meant.

"That hurts." The mobster whined with a childish voice, even if his expression was so malicious.

“Always complaining, huh?”

Mello glared at the redhead, and goddamn it, Matt wanted to fuck him so bad, wanted to fuck that bitchy expression from his face. He wanted, but Mello had other plans. He smirked evilly as Matt's hands traced softly Mello's slender thighs, mesmerised by the striped shiny pattern.

“Beautiful…” Matt kissed the cool latex. Mello's body was never really warm, the blonde always suffered from cold, which was funny, considering he'd grown up in Russia in his early childhood. At least Matt was sure he'd never get a heatstroke wearing leather in the heat of Los Angeles. “Perfect…” Matt's hands slipped under Mello's ass and squeezed his toned buttocks. “A real princess.” Matt giggled and ripped the latex panties from Mello's hips, looking first at the pulsing erection, then at his needy entrance.

“Really, Matt?” Matt was about to look for the dildo, but Mello sat up and removed the leather belt from Matt's jeans, he was so fast that he didn't even realise. “You forgot it's Valentine's Day, you're not gonna fuck me.”

“I'm not religious.” Matt stated sardonically. Mello threw the belt around his neck and switched their positions, sitting on his hips to block him. Not that Matt couldn't free from Mello, he wasn't that heavyweight, but it was part of the game.

“Well, I am.” Mello tightened the belt around his neck and pulled, his hips rolled on Matt's lap. Matt's hand grabbed Mello's hipbones and pushed him down onto his own cock, his breathing was very heavy.

“Mmmh... Miško lemme fuck you… your ass is so damn tight… please… please.” Matt groaned but the blonde looked pissed. What was it now?

“You know that well, right?” Mello pinched his nipple through the shirt and made the redhead whimper under him.

“Mellooo! Why are you always so mean!” Matt bit on his lower lip and looked at the blonde wearing the uniform… well, half uniform. If Mello said he wasn't excited, then he was a damn liar, because his cock was oozing precum literally everywhere. Better if Matt cleaned it away, or he had to deal with Mello complaining he ruined his jacket, because _he_ made him horny. Of course. It was _never_ Mello's fault.

Matt's thumb swiped the sticky body fluid from Mello's pierced tip and licked it, his eyes fixing Mello's.

The fire in the blonde’s icy eyes sparked. “You want it in your mouth, dog?”

“You bet I do.” Matt purred and rolled his hips up. Mello moved his body up until he was sitting on Matt's chest, slapped his cock on his face. Matt purred, he loved it, he literally begged to get Mello's attention.

“You've talked way too much today.”

 _‘Look who's talking...’_ Matt noticed for himself, didn’t dare though to say it loud. Mello rubbed his tip on Matt's lips, the redhead licked the piercing on Mello's glans. He loved that sensation, the cold, hard metal in contrast to the warm, smooth skin. The blonde pinned down his wrists and shoved his full length into Matt's hot and wet mouth. Matt welcomed him, and sucked him already but then Mello started to move his hips, fucking his oral cavity quite rough.

“You're such a useless maggot hmm… you want me fuck your shitty mouth because you're too lazy to suck.”

 _‘Actually I tried sucking you but you decided to skull-fuck me…’_ Matt squeezed Mello’s tiny ass. He looked up to the blonde, that military cap emphasising his being a tyrant. _‘I hope he's calling me nasty names.’_ Matt's cock twitched at the thought, for God's sake why were morally wrong things so damn exciting? His hands ran along Mello's slender thighs, slipped his fingers under the socks and made them snap on Mello's skin.

Mello winced and Matt giggled around his cock, while looking at his boyfriend's pissed face. Why was it so funny to make him angry? Ah yes, because he got so nasty… Mello grabbed a fistful of red hair and thrust his cock deep into Matt's mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Matt felt his gag impulse triggered, but could control it. His eyes were watering, he looked up, the blonde only a blurred vision in front of him.

“Stupid Jewish dog, won't you ever learn to obey?” Mello yanked the belt around his neck, Matt groaned loud.

The blonde got up on his knees and started to fuck Matt's head into the mattress. The redhead squeezed again Mello’s toned ass, then his hands left him to take care of himself. He reached down to lower his jeans and to free his own painfully swollen cock, started to stroke it. His leg felt something in the sheets as he bent it up. His free hand touched around and found Mello's abandoned dildo. He smirked.

Mello felt something cold, hard and sticky running along his ass crack, then entering him not properly careful. He whimpered a little, he wasn't expecting this. At all.

Matt grinned and started fucking his boyfriend's ass in the same mode Mello was fucking his mouth. Hard. His beautiful nazi Cinderella had to get his precious ass ready for him, because whatever Mello would to do to him, Matt was going to fuck him so damn hard. With those damn socks on.

Mello felt overwhelmed by feeling pleasure at both ends, the dildo rubbing his prostate, he couldn't, wanted to hold back. He'd fuck Matt anyway. He was too horny to be satisfied by only one orgasm. He needed to come at least twice. Mello shoved his cock deep in Matt's mouth and tightened his ass around the dildo, groaned loud as he released.

Matt drank him greedily as usual, he drank his cum as if it was something precious, too precious to be wasted. This feeling, the fact that his beloved always treated him like a queen, _his_ queen, was the best sensation to Mello. Matt eased the pain of his nasty inferiority complex, soothed his constant need of attention and affection. It's wasn't just the sex between them, or the feelings they had for each other. It was everything together. Matt was his drug, his medicine, his salvation.

Mello let go the belt around Matt's neck and the redhead could finally breathe properly. But not for long, because as soon as he removed the dildo from his ass, Mello bent down to kiss him deeply.

Matt devoured his kisses as each one could be the last one. He knew very well their love game wasn't over yet. He himself had still to come as well, and Mello would never leave him unsatisfied. His hand felt downwards, found Mello's flaccid penis, which reacted on the spot to his touch. It didn't take him long to harden again. As usual. Mello was quite unpredictable but in one thing he was totally unsurprising, and that was that he just needed Matt's touch to harden almost immediately. Matt smirked and bit down on Mello's lower lip, the blonde hissed in pain.

“You Jewish bastard!”

“Half Jewish.” Matt mimicked him and giggled. Target number one was to get Mello horny again. Target number two was to get him angry. And he succeeded in both. “Mmmh you're so beautiful, my Aryan princess.”

Mello sat up straight and crossed his arms, Matt couldn't see his eyes under the blonde bangs and the cap. He was pissed, the blonde bastard was so damn pissed. Matt smirked, and ran his hands along Mello's flanks, slipped them under the striped shirt, _his_ striped shirt. How in all hell did Mello come on the idea to wear striped shirt and thigh-highs? Whatever, it was so fucking exciting.

“Don't big-league, Yugo dog. Stay on your place.” Mello slapped his face hard. Matt snapped his teeth in response. “We need some discipline here, hmm.” Mello purred and removed Matt’s jeans, so he could shift his body between Matt's legs, his fingertips traced slowly his throbbing cock, then he squeezed painfully Matt's balls.

“Jebi ga, Miško!” It hurt, but it was so damn thrilling. Matt couldn't help himself, the vicious spark in Mello's eyes was his weakness. His own cock was oozing precum everywhere on his lower belly, so shamelessly exposed.

Mello was sitting still, the calm before the storm. Then a hard smack hit his cock. “Don't talk to me in your filthy language, subhuman scum.”

Here he was, his adorable _Meister_. Mello used the belt to tie Matt's hands together, and threw his thighs around his waist. Matt spat straight in his face and gave him a shit eating grin. The blonde hit him again across the face, then flipped his body upside down.

“Discipline me with your Aryan cock, princess.” Matt groaned of pain and lust, arched his back and presented his ass to his boyfriend. Mello spanked him a few times, then he grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount on his cock.

Matt's ass burnt. First he felt it on his buttocks, because Mello decided spanking was his currently turn on, then into him, because Mello decided Matt didn't need to be prepared today. Matt hissed a little and relaxed, let Mello's cock entering him fully. The blonde was a nasty bastard, but he'd never damage Matt for real. It sometimes happened that they did drugs before they played, and Mello burnt him with cigarettes, and Matt enjoyed it. But when he looked at the small wounds, he felt so guilty and kissed them every day until they healed.

Mello remained still and gave him some minutes to get used to his size. He kissed softly Matt's nape. “You okay?” He whispered and pressed another kiss on his skin. Mello could be the sweetest person ever if he wanted. He was so empathetic after all. Matt loved both, the sweet Mihael and the nasty Mello.

But now he wanted the bad boy in him. Matt nodded and gave him the green light to fuck him. As Mello got up in his knees, he lifted Matt's hips and started to pound into him. Fast and fucking hard. Matt whimpered, groaned, cried, provoked his beloved so he would fuck him harder. Matt wouldn't be able to walk decently for a day or two, but who the fuck cared. They were young and wild. If someone ever witnessed them having sex, they'd think it was rape. And this was very possible because Mello had a thing for sex in public places.

Matt smirked in the sheets, he'd complain for a couple of days and Mello would take care of him. Maybe dressed in a sexy latex nurse dress. His own cock twitched at the thought.

Mello's fingernails dug in Matt's thighs, he felt how Matt tightened his damn ass around his cock. “You're such a slut for my Aryan cock…” Mello purred, the redhead nodded in response.

“I'd do anything for my nazi Cinderella-aaah!” Mello hit his prostate and chuckled evilly. Matt turned his head a little, he wanted to see his vicious face. And there he was, the blonde with icy eyes and a smug grin on his face. Matt felt himself melting. “Beautiful…” He whispered. “Absolutely marvellous.”

Mello grinned satisfied and fucked him faster. Matt's ass would be sore, but Mello's cock would hurt as well. It wasn't the first time Mello complained that his precious dick burnt because they fucked too harsh. Ah, he was a princess after all. And he liked it so much when Matt adored him.

“I'm yours.” Matt moaned and he meant it. He was absolutely devoted to him, he'd do anything for him.

Mello's cock slipped forth and back, rubbing his prostate each time, his balls bounced against his ass. Mello was his as well, he was just too proud to say that out loud.

“Come for me, scum.”

Mello's hand closed around his circumcised cock and stroked him, Matt was on edge already.

“As you command, my princess.” The hacker growled and gnawed the sheets as the blonde was leading him to a mind-blowing orgasm. Matt came in Mello's hand as he felt the blonde climaxing and his cum filling him.

Matt turned around and Mello shoved his dirty fingers in his mouth. The redhead licked his own cum from Mello's hand, looking at him provocatively. If Mello thought it was over now, he was so wrong.

Mello lowered onto him and kissed him deeply, sucked the semen from his mouth. “Disgusting…” The mobster purred and smiled before kissing him again.

Matt adored Mello's soft lips, with his they were the perfect union, and really, he felt complete, truly complete, when he had Mello's skin on his, their lips separating and connecting, their tongues colliding in an erotic, amazing dance. Mello tasted like chocolate. Mello tasted like home, like love. That was what Matt was thinking, his eyes closed, his hands intertwined in Mello's soft hair as the cap fell from his head. They interrupted their kiss just for need of air, and stared for a few seconds in each others sparkly, needy eyes. Matt was delighted by his beautiful boyfriend, and decided he wasn't done with giving Mello pleasure. Slowly, he trailed kisses on Mello's neck, however without interrupting eye contact. After a few seconds, it became a challenge at who would stop staring first. There was no heavy competition between them, just playful moves to overcome each other's love and passion. Like two puppies that learned how to kill by playing together, Matt and Mello were inseparable play, love, and sex companions. But having them seriously hunting and chasing after someone, then they were infallible. Precise. Scary. Dangerous. But now… now it was time for love games.

Mello quickly got out of the trance, and slapped Matt. “You dare challenge me, Yugo dog?” He said, upset. Matt grinned, deciding that it was enough. Now his pretty princess needed to be disciplined. Quickly, he reversed the situation, blocking Mello on the bed, pinning his wrists on the mattress. He squirmed and fought to get free, and hissed like a cornered cat. “You useless Jewish slut! How dare you, I'm gonna kill you for this!” He almost looked truly pissed, but Matt knew him so well, and could see the sparkle of amusement deep inside Mello's icy eyes. He wanted him to take control, he let him have it.

Matt remembered he had ordained online new handcuffs especially for this occasion, he was sure he'd forget this stupid day. Matt reached for the small box he had previously hidden under the bed. It contained a set of Chicago handcuffs and collar with chains, and especially for Mello, the handcuffs were covered in black fur to avoid Mello's extremely pale and sensitive skin to get bruised.

The blonde was shaking and still complaining about how Matt was dead once he could get free, but Matt almost couldn't hear him. Or better, he decided not to pay attention. It was a skill he had acquired shortly after meeting him. Avoiding to pay attention to Mello's constant chattering about Near, the grades of the last tests, the bitch of the fourth floor that challenged him… And after that, the Kira case. In every case, Matt learned how to exclude Mello's voice from his head. He had to, for the sake of his own mental sanity.

Matt smacked Mello's ass, and then proceeded to slowly to unbutton his uniform jacket. Carefully, to avoid ripping it. His favourite shirt was majestic on his boyfriend, and he vowed to himself to ask Mello to wear it more often. The redhead put the collar and the handcuffs on the blonde, strangely he remained still and let him do it. “You like it? It's your Valentine's gift.” Matt sniggered and Mello rolled his eyes.

After securing Mello's wrist to the ring pending on their wall above the headboard, Matt lifted Mello's ass, and placed two pillows under Mello's belly, so that he could stay comfortable. He sat back on his heels, contemplating Mello's beautiful back and stunning ass. Matt backhanded Mello's butt, the blonde groaned of pain. He made snap Mello's thigh-highs with his teeth, and slipped his tongue along Mello's inner thigh. Mello's skin was smooth, and slipped softly under Matt's wet tongue. Before he even realised, he found himself kissing and nibbling Mello's ass crack, the blonde's soft whimpers and moans accompanied his movements. He smirked, and just for whim and to piss off Mello, he softly bit his ass cheek. Mello's reaction was an angry shake and hiss, followed by numerous insults. Matt didn't care, and to shut him up, he quickly introduced his tongue in Mello's entrance. His movements were fast and precise, and Mello couldn't do anything than moaning, squirming and begging for Matt to make him come.

It was true that Matt was often too lazy to give him oral pleasure, but today he was in the mood to spoil his princess. The blonde arched his back to allow Matt better access to his entrance, Matt spread his ass and tongue-fucked him passionately.  It was a contradiction, but he always had to force Mello to get spoiled and just enjoy the pleasure Matt was gifting him with. It was Mello's inferiority complex that made him so needy for control. But sometimes, Mello had to relax and shut down his mind, and give in to the pleasure.

Matt's hand touched between Mello's legs, his cock was so damn hard already, both of them were. His fingers played a little with the piercing on his tip, massaged playfully Mello's balls, then slipped up towards his entrance. Matt withdrew his tongue and let his fingers trace teasingly Mello's sensitive ring of muscles. He spat right on his hole and spread the saliva with his fingers. Mello muttered something, probably complaining this treatment was usually reserved to whores.

“Delicious.” Matt chuckled and two of his fingers slipped in the blonde’s ass. “Beautiful blonde slut.” Matt bit down hard on Mello's buttock, the blonde complained again. He added a third finger, and as he started to lick his entrance while fingering him, Mello was already panting hard and his body trembling of lust. He was working him well, Mello needed extra time when he had already come, on contrary to Matt who could come immediately again after he had an orgasm.

Mello felt Matt's fingers thrusting hard into him, his soft tongue teasing him gently, occasionally slipping in his ass and licking his insides. He was a mess, he was glad he was back facing Matt. He was sure his face was flushed and he looked needy like a whore. Nonetheless, Mello hid his face in the sheets, moaned into the mattress to muffle his noises. It was still strange, even if they were together since so many years, being at Matt's mercy like this. He pulled at the handcuffs but there was no way he could break free from them.

Matt was teasing his prostate, and Mello finally abandoned to their lust and relaxed his body against the pillows. He wanted to come so bad, it was wonderful to have an orgasm without doing anything. That lazy ass his boyfriend knew that very well.

Matt seemed to have quite some fun eating him out, so Mello let him do and enjoyed the treat. For once, he was doing all the work, Mello would take it all.

Mello's asshole was relaxed and opened up, and Matt guessed the blonde wasn't far from his peak. He used his free hand to open the lube bottle but the liquid spread on the sheets. Mello would get mad because he had just changed them, but Matt didn't lose his cool. He rubbed his fingers on the wet spot and coated his cock with lube, his tongue still busy in Mello's ass.

“Mmmh…” Matt sat up and looked ad Mello's majestic, perfectly shaped butt. Having a naturally slender physique, the blonde did lots of training to have more muscles and to look less feminine. If his princess hated something, it was when people made fun of him and called him a girl. There was no way someone would seriously mistake him for a girl, because at least as he opened his mouth, it was more than clear that the ill-mannered blonde was a boy. And the big bulge in his extremely tight pants, so dramatically emphasised, were another hint he was not female.

“You're so needy for cock, Christian whore.” Mello nodded and groaned desperately. Matt's fingers rubbed hard his prostate, the blonde whimpered so lovingly. Matt could do it the whole day, it was like playing video games. Push the right buttons and you win.

Matt withdrew his fingers and slipped his cock into him until Mello's ass swallowed him fully. Mello groaned, probably it was a little painful. He was always so damn tight. Matt rubbed gently his spine. “Shh it's fine.” His other hand massaged his hipbone until he felt the tension leaving Mello's body. “You're so beautiful.” Matt said sincerely, looking at him, the striped shirt had shifted up showing the tattooed angel on Mello's back. Matt lowered onto Mello and started thrusting slowly into him, still careful to not hurt his boyfriend too much.

“Give it to me.” Mello panted, desperately longing for his third orgasm.

“So needy for your huge Yugo cock, huh?” Matt got back up and his hips rocked faster against Mello's ass. “Such a filthy slut.” Matt grabbed a handful of hair and pulled. “Let me spoil you, princess.”

They both liked to insult each other when they had sex, Mello could call Matt anything, he didn't care. Matt though, never called Mello stupid. He knew the blonde didn't like it.

It happened so extremely fast and wild, Matt wrapped his arms around Mello’s waist and fucked the hell out of him. The blonde felt fire in his loins, then a violent explosion and cum shooting right on the pillows.

Matt felt Mello's insides twitching deliciously around his cock and reached his climax a minute later. He collapsed onto the blonde and held on him, smelled at his hair and slightly sweaty skin.

“Maaaaaatt.” Mello complained already, Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. Couldn't he stay shut for a few minutes longer and enjoy their closeness? No he couldn't, he was goddamn Mihael _Whiner_ Keehl.

The hacker sat up and removed shackles and collar from Mello, then he cleaned them both. Mello leaned over to the nightstand and took a spliff from the small metal case. The hacker always had some ready for chilling out after they had exhausting sex sessions like now. Mello always called him lovingly his stoner boy. Matt didn't care much, as long as Mello said he was _his_ , he could name him whatever he wanted.

Mello put the spliff between his teeth and lit it up. The blonde mobster was the type of guy who didn’t hold a smoke with his lips, so his marvellous teeth didn't get any spots from nicotine. He leaned against the headboard and Matt cuddled to him and rested his head on Mello's chest. Mello put his arm around Matt and stroked Matt's messy red mane. He passed Matt the spliff and kissed his head. Matt took a drag, his fingers traced softly Mello's thighs. God, he could die for those legs, they were his weakness.

“You've got me a nice gift, you ass.” Mello chuckled and snatched the spliff from Matt.

“Mhm, not as much as you, my beautiful princess.” Matt purred and travelled kisses along Mello's thigh. “Where did you get those socks?”

“You don't wanna know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Thanks to my co-writer for writing this with me.


End file.
